Love Potion
by DragonDangerX
Summary: Adrien buys a love potion and gets more than he bargained for when he gives it to Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien browsed the internet absentmindedly, occasionally clicking onto the Ladyblog and hitting the refresh button. After a while of mindless browsing, Adrien realized he had stumbled upon a love potion. The main logo of tye website was a heart shaped bottle filled with purple-pink liquid. Adrien shot up and read the page curiously.

Plagg noticed and flew over to Adrien. He quickly skimmed the page and turned to Adrien.

"You do know those things are all hoaxes right?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah." Adrien said, scrolling down to the bottom of the site. He clicked on a link to the product ratings. It had a 4.5 rating. There were several comments.

"But look at these ratings Plagg? It wouldn't hurt to try it out. Just think. If it isn't a hoax, Ladybug will love me!" Adrien said, daydreaming about his bugaboo.

Plagg sighed. "You know what. I don't care. Waste your allowance any way you want. As long as I get my camembert, do whatever."

Adrien smiled at his kwamis agreement. He went back to the home page and went to the check out. He ordered 2 bottles for 10.00. Not bad considering how highly rated it was. The website said to allow 2 to 3 days for delivery. Adrien sighed and continued browsing the internet.

2 to 3 days later

Adrien got home from school and went up to his room. He started to work on his homework when his father's assistant, Natalie, came in.

"A package came for you Adrien." She said, handing him a small pastel pink package.

"Oh, thanks Natalie." Adrien said, grabbing the box excitedly.

Natalie left and Adrien tore open the packaging. He pulled out the two bottles of love potion. He smiled as hel read the labels. They stated some allergy warnings and other things. Adrien opened up one of the bottles and poured the contents into a water bottle so it wouldn't spill or break. He transformed into Chat Noir when the time came, and leapt off into the night, bottle strapped tightly to his waist. He landed on the Eiffel tower and waited for his lady to arrive.

He saw the polka dotted heroin land on the balcony next to him.

"Good evening m'lady." he purred.

"Hi Chat. Ready for patrols?" she said cheerily.

"In a minute. 'Fur'st of all, do you have any allergies?" Chat said, winking when he said the pun.

Ladybug facepalmed at the pun. "No chat. The only thing I am allergic to, is your puns." she said.

"Well in that case, I have a drink that I made special for you." Chat said, bending down onto one knee as if he was proposing, holding out the water bottle.

Ladybug eyed the bottle suspiciously. "You aren't trying to roofie me are you?" she joked.

"No way M'lady. I just wanted to show off my 'purr'fect drink making skills." Chat said, bragging slightly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I will drink it. But you have to give up puns for the rest of the night." she said, putting her hands on her hips sassily.

Chat smirked. "You have a deal bugaboo. No more puns the rest of the night."

Ladybug smiled. She raised the water bottle up to her lips and took a sip.

"Oh wow. What is this Chat?" she said in surprise.

"Oh, uh. It's just something I threw together. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It's delicious!" Ladybug gushed.

"What else do you love?" Chat probed.

"Well I love strawberries. And chocolate chip cookies. And cookie dough ice cream," Ladybug listed off enthusiastically.

"Looks like it was a scam." Chat thought to himself disappointedly.

"Well, we better start patrol." Ladybug said. She took another drink from the bottle and then swung off with her yoyo, taking the bottle with her.

Chat sighed and propelled himself off of the tower with his baton. He followed his lady, doing patrol for the rest of the night. After they were done, they went their separate ways, Ladybug promising to return the bottle once she finished the drink. Chat agreed and went to his home. He landed in his room and detransformed. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"What did I tell you?" Plagg sneered. "Nothing but a hoax."

"It was worth a shot." Adrien sighed, laying down on his bed. He fell asleep quickly, worn out from patrol.

The next day. After school. Chat "purr"spective. XD

Chat went out for patrol like usual. He didn't expect anything new to happen. He certainly didn't expect what happened.

He landed on their usual spot and waited. He leaned over the railing and watched for his lady. Soon he saw the red covered girl as she swung over to go him. He noticed that from the way she was swinging, she was going to land directly on top of him. He tried to move out of the way when he heard Ladybug yell out "Kitty!" and tackle him. He fell to the floor of the balcony, ladybug on top of him and nuzzling against his chest. He blinked twice and stared down at the dark haired beauty that clung to him. He blushed a dark red.

"L-ladybug what are you doing?" he stammered nervously.

"Hugging my kitty." she cooed as she hugged him tighter. Chat struggled to stand up as Ladybug clung to him. He finally was able to stand, balancing on the railing.

"M'lady you have to let go." Chat said nervously.

"Awe. But why kitty? I just want to be close to you all the time." Ladybug said as she continued to hug Chat.

"We have to go to 'paw'trol bugaboo." Chat said, teasing ladybug.

Ladybug burst out laughing and let go of Chat.

"Good one mon Chaton." she said, giggling softly.

Chat stood there, smitten. The love potion had worked. He smirked evilly and walked close to ladybug.

"Ladybug. Do you want to start patrol?" He purred.

Ladybug blushed candy-apple red.

"N-no." she stammered. "I. I kind of... I kind of just want to stay with you." she admitted.

Chat smirked. "Prove it." he teased.

Ladybug smiled and grabbed the sides of his face. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Chats ears perked up in surprise and his tail stood straight out. His eyes were wide at first out of shock. He realized what happened and closed his eyes, relaxing and leaning into the kiss. He put his hand in the small of ladybugs back and one on the back of her head, holding her close. They kissed for a few minutes, separating occasionally to catch their breath. Chat was on cloud nine. His ladybug had kissed him on the lips. He smiled and pulled away from ladybug.

"Je t'aime" Ladybug said, staring into Chats eyes."

"Je t'aime Ladybug." Chat replied.

Ladybug smiled and giggled. "It feels so weird. Saying it out loud. I love you Chat. I love love love you!" Ladybug said, jumping up and hooking her arms around Chats neck.

Chat smiled uneasily. "You sure are enthusiastic." he said with a cheshire grin.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ladybug asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"No reason. We really should patrol. The faster we get it done the more time we have to hang out." Chat said.

Ladybug smiled and nodded. She let go if Chat and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's go Chaton." she said, smiling widely.

Chat smiled and followed her around the town on patrol.

After they had went around the entire town they landed back at the Eiffel tower. Ladybug smiled.

"You are just amazing Chat." Ladybug said happily.

"How is that?" Chat asked.

"Everything you do! You are just. Amazing!!" Ladybug said, fangirling slightly.

Chat chuckled. "You are amazing too." he complimented.

Ladybug squealed out of happiness. "You really mean it! Oh my gosh!" she said ecstatically.

Soon, Chats miraculous began to beep.

"I've got to go Bugaboo." he said, kissing Ladybugs hand.

"Awe. No fair. I wish I could spend more time with you Chaton." she said, giving Chat another hug.

"I'll see you soon Ladybug." Chat purred, hugging her back.

Ladybug pulled him into another spontaneous kiss. She withdrew after a minute. She waved as Chat vaulted away on his baton. She sighed as she watched him go, a hand over her heart. She made her way back home, already missing her kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day. Mari perspective.

Marinette woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She picked it up and looked at the time groggily. She realized that she was 10 minutes away from being late. She shot up out of bed and rushed to get ready. She bolted out the front door and ran to school. She stumbled into the school building and into the classroom with just a few minutes to spare. She slid into her seat. Alya looked at her.

"Wow. Not late. How long did you take to get ready?"

Marinette sighed and pulled out her school supplies.

"About 7 or 8 minutes." she said, obviously out of breath.

"Wow new record Marinette." Alya teased.

"Ech quit it Alya." Marinette said playfully.

"Oh, btw, Marinette, Adrien is having another park photo shoot today. Wanna come along and cheer him on?" Alya asked.

"I'm not feeling up to it Alya." Marinette mumbled. She absentmindedly thought about Chat and blushed slightly.

Alya gasped. "Are you sick or something? Usually you'd be tripping over yourself to go see Adrien?"

"I don't know Alya. I'm just-" Marinette began to say, but was cut off by the teacher coming in and starting the lesson.

Later

Marinette started home. She daydreamed about patrol with Chat. She sighed happily at the memories of their kisses and hugs. She got about halfway home when she heard screams coming from a few streets over. Had she been a normal girl, she would have run and hid. But she was the Miraculous Ladybug. She dove into a nearby ally and when making sure there was no one nearby, transformed. She leaped out of the alleyway and swung over to the trouble. She saw a flying girl who was covered in galaxy print.

"I am galactiga!" She said triumphantly. "I want to control time and space!"

Ladybug sighed. "Why do they always announce who they are and what they want? Its so cliché." she thought to herself.

She leapt into action, but froze when she saw Chat dive at her and get thrown aside. Upon seeing Chat get hurt from Galactiga and snapped. She yelled, and dove at Galactiga. Galactiga yelped out of surprise and crashed to the ground. Ladybug threw a few hits at Galactiga. Galactiga pushed Ladybug off and wiped blood off of her face.

Chat watched from the sidelines out of shock.

Ladybug growled at Galactiga.

"What the hell?" Galactiga said, backing away from Ladybug. "What is wrong with you?"

Chat snapped out of his shock and dove at Galactiga from behind. She felt him coming somehow and used her powers to throw him against a building.

Ladybug roared a battle cry and dove at Galactiga again. Chat, through his blurred vision, could make out the two figures colliding.

Ladybug threw punch after punch, dodging any attacks Galactiga threw at her.

"Don't. Touch. Mon. Chaton." Ladybug growled between punches.

Chat finally picked himself back up. Galactiga turned from Ladybug and tried to go after Chat to get leverage.

Ladybug did a simple flip and jumped over Galactiga and landed between her and Chat. Chat watched Ladybug land in front of him, throwing her hand out to guard him.

"Ladybug I'm fine. You don't need to protect me." Chat said worriedly.

"She won't touch you chaton. If she does, I will rip off her hands and beat her to death with them." Ladybug threatened.

Chat folded his ears back out of fear.

"C-calm down Ladybug. Being like this won't help get rid of this akuma." He stammered.

Ladybug turned back to Chat. She looked at his eyes and calmed down. "Anything for you Chaton." she said, smiling cutely after she said it.

Galactiga stood away from the duo, ready to fight. She had blood running down her face.

Suddenly, Galactiga dove at Ladybug, hoping to catch her off guard.

Ladybug picked up a small piece of metal that lay on the ground from a destroyed object. She swung it at Galactiga and hit her dead-on in the head. Galactica was thrown to the side from the force. She landed on the ground. She tried to get up. Ladybug walked over to Galactiga, Chat following close behind. They found the akumatized object, her headband, and snapped it in half. The akuma flew out and started to fly away. Ladybug caught the akuma and cleansed it, releasing the pure white butterfly. She held out her fist to Chat. "Pound. It?" she said, voice dropping when she saw Chats face.

She ran up to him. "What's wrong mon chaton?" she asked.

"You really scared me Ladybug. I thought I'd lost you." Chat said softly.

"You'd never lose me. I will always be there for you chat." she said.

He smiled softly. "Just. Don't snap like that again. That really scared me bugaboo." he said nervously.

"I'll try for you chaton. I just love you so much I couldn't help but feel my blood boil when she hurt you." Ladybug admitted.

Chat smiled half-heartedly.

"We should probably head home bugaboo. See you at patrols?" He asked.

Ladybug pulled him close by his bell. She kissed him passionately. She pulled away from him smiling widely. "Of course, love of my life." she said. With that, she swung away. Chat held a hand over his heart. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

"What the hell was that about? Why did she go all yandere?" Adrien asked Plagg after he got home and let off his transformation.

"First of all, don't use terms like 'yandere' you piece of weeaboo trash." Plagg started, nibbling on a piece of smelly camembert.

"Second of all, maybe it was oh I don't know, the love potion?" he said in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm serious Plagg. She threatened to rip off that girls hands and beat her with them! That isn't normal!!" Adrien said, mildly freaking out.

"Look, kid. Read the labels and stuff again. Maybe you missed something. Like side effects or something. Maybe if worse comes to worse look for a way to reverse it. Plagg said, before tossing the piece of camembert in the air and swallowing it in one large bite.

"Fine." Adrien groaned. "I hope it doesn't come down to that though. I really like all the face contact we've had recently." he said, teasing Plagg.

"Blech. Come on Adrien. I don't want to hear about it." Plagg whined.

Adrien laughed and dug out the other bottle of love potion from a hiding place and began to read the label.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien read the bottles front and back. Eventually, he gave up and went to look at the website. He saw that at the bottom of the page it had dark writing, almost like it was hidden.

"If you want to reverse the effects, the victim must be kissed by her true love." Adrien read aloud from the computer.

"What! How am I supposed to figure that out! And talk about cliché. True loves kiss!? Come on." Adrien groaned.

"Now hold up. It isn't true loves kiss. Its her loves kiss. We just have to find out who she liked before the potion and then have them kiss her." Plagg interjected.

"How am I supposed to find that out? I don't even know who she is!?" Adrien sighed.

Plagg facepalmed. "Adrien, if she is so crazy about you that she is willing to kill someone, then she would probably just tell you without even questioning it." he explained.

Adrien shot up. "Plagg you are a genius! Once I go out for patrol, I'll ask her. Until then you get a treat for being so helpful."

He tossed Plagg a hunk of camembert, which he caught midair and swallowed. Adrien laughed at his kwamis love for cheese and then worked on his homework, waiting for patrol time to come.

Meanwhile at Marinettes house.

Tikki flew up to Marinettes shoulder and watched her draw. She saw Marinette draw Chats head. Tikki glanced around the room and noticed all of the pictures of Adrien were gone. Replaced by candid photos of Chat from the Ladyblog. Most of them were blurred and funny looking.

"So... Um... Marinette. I see you have a recent fascination in Chat?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"I love him Tikki! I love him so much! I cant wait to see him at patrol. He is just so adorable and handsome and that hair! I just cant take it Tikki, I'm in love with Chat Noir!" Marinette gushed to her kwami.

Tikki blinked at Marinette. Marinette turned back to her drawing.

"But what about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"Who?" Marinette asked back. Not turning away from her drawing.

"Adrien! You love him! How can you just forget about him!"

"If I loved him I'd remember Tikki." Marinette explained, turning back to Tikki.

"You have loved him ever since he gave you that umbrella! You turn into a stuttering mess whenever you're around him! You have had his schedule and had a wall full of photos of him!" Tikki yelled.

"Are you talking about that blond guy? Tikki I don't like him. I mean he is an okay friend. But we are barely even that." Marinette said semi-angrily.

"I am in love with Chat. Always have, always will." She finished, turning back to her drawing.

Tikki sighed. "What on Earth has happened to you Marinette?" Tikki mumbled before flying away.

Time skipo. It is now patrol time. Back to Adrien

Chat landed at their usual spot. Ladybug landed short after and tackled him in a huge hug. Chat nearly lost his balance, but caught himself. He hugged Ladybug back. Ladybug pulled Chat down again and kissed him. Chat pushed away.

"Ladybug. I need to talk to you. Can we sit?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure Chaton. What's up?" Ladybug asked, sitting down against the Eiffel tower wall.

Chat sat down next to her.

"Well. I have a few questions for you. Is that alright?"

"Of course mon cheri." Ladybug replied, scooting closer to Chat and holding his hand.

"Well. Who do you love?" He asked.

"You Chat. I love you." Ladybug said instantly.

"No I mean. Other than me."

"I don't love anyone else. Only you." Ladybug said.

Chat shifted uncomfotably. "Dang. I was hoping she would just tell me here and now and I wouldn't have to find out her identity." Chat thought to himself.

"Okay. Well. Can I know who you are?" Chat asked, worried that she would deny.

"Of course you can Chat!" Ladybug said cheerfully.

Chat blinked. "Wait seriously? I thought it was going to be so much harder than that." Chat mumbled to himself.

"Uh lets go somewhere secluded so you can detransform." Chat said quickly. "Follow me."

He leapt off the railing, Ladybug following close behind. They made their way to an abandoned factory. It had lots of broken windows and was very worn down. Chat and ladybug landed outside nearby and walked inside. They went in and Ladybug turned to Chat.

"You ready Chat?" Ladybug asked ecstatically.

"Um. Yeah." Chat said uncertainly.

"Tikki, spots off."

The transformation reversed and had a bright pink glow. Chat closed his eyes instinctively at the brightness and shielded his eyes with his gloved hands.

The light faded and Chat let his hands fall to his sides. He heard a small high pitched voice before he saw who Ladybug was.

"Marinette! What are you doing! Chat is right there!" She yelled.

"Marinette?" Chat asked. He looked and saw the meek girl that sat behind him in class. She ran up and jumped to Chat. She wrapped him in a huge hug and squealed excitedly.

Chat hugged her back, still in shock.

"Marinette? You're Ladybug?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. Letting go of Chat and stepping away. "And this is my kwami Tikki. Tikki come say hi to mon Chaton."

Tikki flew up to Chat and punched him in the face.

Chat seemed mildly offended. Her tiny fists didn't do much.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for whatever you did to Marinette! Something has happened to her and once I find out you are toast. Both you and Plagg. I bet he had a part in it." Tikki growled.

"Tikki! He didn't do anything to me!" Marinette argued. Chat stood and watched the argument unfold, helpless to do anything to fix it.

"He must have Marinette! You were so against revealing who you were, and all of a sudden he asks once and you jump right to it! Something is going on!" Tikki explained gesturing wildly.

"Tikki I swear how many times do I have to tell you that I love him! I have always felt this way about him! And you are acting crazy!"

"I'm acting crazy?"

"Yes! You are!"

"Tikki quit calling me crazy or so help me I will take off my miraculous." Marinette threatened.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tikki stared Marinette down.

Tikki flew off in a huff. Marinette turned to Chat.

"Sorry about that. She has been annoying lately." Marinette apologized.

Chat brushed it off. "It's fine. I get into arguments with my kwami all the time." he said nonchalantly.

His miraculous beeped loudly.

"Speaking of which, he needs a break. I'll see you tomorrow at patrol my lady." Chat said before leaping away. Ladybug left without another word, retrieving her kwami and transforming. She leapt away, swinging along on her yoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien rushed to school. He wanted to have a chance to talk to Alya and Nino before school started and before Marinette got there. He bolted down the sidewalk until be made it to hus school. He saw Nino and Alya standing by a railing, chatting it up. He ran over to them quickly.

"H-hey guys!" Adrien greeted, catching his breath.

"What did you run here dude?" Nino commented.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." Adrien said.

Alya gave him a weird look. "You okay there?"

Adrien took a few deep breathes. "Yeah. I'm good. But I have an important question. I need you two to answer it for me. Can you do that?" Adrien asked his two friends.

Alya and Nino exchanged glances.

"Sure. I mean if I know the answer." Alya replied.

"Sure dude." Nino agreed.

"I'm serious guys. This is a life or death question." Adrien said sternly.

"Life or death? How so?"

"Well... " Adrien started when he cut himself off. "Eh its too long of a story. All I need to know, is who Marinettes crush is." Adrien asked.

Alya and Nino stared at him like deer caught in headlights. They looked at each other questioningly.

Adrien tapped his foot as he waited for an answer.

Nino turned to Alya and whispered in her ear.

"Should we tell him?" he asked

Alya turned back "I don't know. Marinette might flip if she finds out."

"But it might work out. That might be why he wants to know. We could make Adrienette canon." Nino insisted.

"I dont know. Tell him if you want." Alya replied.

Nino turned to Adrien. "Are you positive you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes! Like I said, it's life or death!" Adrien insisted.

Nino took a deep breath.

"Marinettekindofhasahugecrushonyou" he said quickly.

"What? Dude slow down." Adrien said.

Nino shifted uncomfortably. "Marinette has a crush on... You." He admitted.

Adrien stood in shock for a brief moment.

"What."

"She likes you dude." Nino reiterated.

Adrien began to blush like mad. He covered the bottom half of his face with his hand.

"Omg look at him blush!" Alya squealed, shaking Ninos arm.

"She really likes. Me?" Adrien mumbled through his hand.

"Yeah Adrien!" Alya said.

"I thought she hated me. From how she always stammered when she came near me." Adrien admitted, hiding the rest of his face in his hands.

Nino burst out laughing. "Nah dude. Her brain short circuits whenever she gets close to you."

"Well then." Adrien commented.

"So. What are you going to do?" Alya asked excitedly. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Um... Kind of." Adrien admitted.

"What do you mean kind of?" Nino asked.

"Well... It'll be a surprise." Adrien said.

"Okay but don't you go hurting my girl blondie." Alya threatened.

"Trust me. I could never." Adrien said.

"I could never hurt my ladybug." he added in his head.

Just then, they had to head to class. Marinette wasn't there yet, like usual. The bell rang, and Marinette skidded into the classroom just in time. Adrien watched her as she made her way to her seat. Adrien turned back down to his desk, resisting the urge to look back at her. Eventually lunch came. Adrien waited for everyone to leave the classroom. Marinette was on her way out when Adrien caught her.

"Hey Marinette, can I talk to you for a minute."

Marinette turned back to Adrien. "Erm. Sure Adrien." She said unsurely. "What's up?"

Adrien walked closer to her.

"I just wanted to apologize." he said.

"For what?" Marinette asked curiously.

"For all of this." Adrien said.

Before Marinette could get another word in, Adrien grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately on the lips. She tried to push away at first, but then there was a small flash of light. The spell had broken. Adrien let go og her and she took a step back. Her face was flushed red.

"A-adrien. What's going on? When did I get to school?" Marinette asked as she looked around. "Why did you just kiss me? What the hell is going on?" she asked, utterly confused.

Adrien double checked that Alya and Nino weren't snooping before trying to explain.

"Well. I did something really stupid Marinette."

"What? What did you do?"

"Well. I gave you a love potion. I didn't think it would work at all. I was just goofing around. But then it started to work too well and you were acting crazy and stuff. And the only way to break it was for your love to kiss you and i found out that was me so i did and that broke the spell." Adrien rambled.

"Wait what. Why would you give me one?"

"Well. It's hard to resist your charms." Adrien said pausing. He glanced at her and smirked his trademark cheshire cat grin. "M'ladybug."

"Wait Adrien! You're Chat!" Marinette said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Adrien said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I gave the potion to you. But Ladybug you. It was just crazy."

"What!? Oh my fucking god!" Marinette continued to panic.

"What? Are you disappointed it was me or something?" Adrien asked, slightly heartbroken.

Marinette began to cry. She ran up to Adrien and hugged him tightly.

Adrien gasped. "Mari?" he asked.

"I'm soo sorry!" she sobbed.

"Why are you sorry?" Adrien laughed softly.

"I just. I just kept pushing you away. Just to go live in my own fantasies. I'm so sorry."

"Marinette. You do realize it was my fault right?" he asked the blue-nette.

Marinette looked up at Adrien.

"But all those times before when I rejected you. I was so blind." she laughed.

"So was I mari. I mean blue hair, pigtails, blue eyes, beautiful smile, adorable laugh." Adrien listed.

Marinette laughed and pushed Adrien away playfully. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"You okay m'lady? Do you need another cuddle from your 'furr'vorite kitty?" Adrien asked, winking at Marinette and leaning closer.

Marinette poked his nose, pushing him away. "Not now kitty. First you need to catch me up on everything that has happened." Marinette said.

"Later. I'll tell you on patrol later today. For now, we should go have lunch with our friends. But one more question for my bugaboo." he purred.

"What do you want Adrien?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I was wondering if my favorite bugaboo. My beautiful lady. Would like to be my girlfriend. If that is okay with you?" Chat asked, whispering the last part.

Marinettes face lit up. She dove at Adrien and tackled him in a hug. "Of course kitty. Je t'aime." she said.

"Je t'aime m'lady." Adrien said back as he hugged her.

He let go and Marinette stepped away. Adrien held out his hand. Marinette happily took it, and they walked together, hand in hand, to lunch. Much to the surprise of Alya and Nino.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Nino and Alya of course had tons and tons of questions for the new couple. Chloe tried to insult Marinette like usual, but Adrien took up for her and put chloe in her place. Adrien explained what had happened. Leaving out a few of the. More personal details. Such as all of the kissing they did. He did tell her how she went yandere. She thought that that was hilarious. Marinette apologized to Tikki for her weird behavior and for snapping. Tikki accepted her apology and recognized that it wasn't her fault. Although, as promised, she ranted and yelled at Adrien and Plagg until she was worn out. Marinette and Adrien discussed different akumas and how they had delt with them, such as getting out of a public area and transforming. Marinette admitted to the time when she stole Adriens phone to delete a voicemail, he thought it was hilarious. Marinette, embarrassedly, showed Adrien her. *cough cough* Adrien collage. And Adrien admitted he had a Ladybug shrine in his room. All in all happy ending blah blah blah. Im pretty much done with this story. Im really tired. It is now 3 in the morning right now where I live. So, yeah. Forgive me if this epilogue is crummy. But im not feeling up to it. You have the gist of what happens. Maybe instead of having all of your stories spoon fed and written for you, maybe you take sone time to imagine what they would have said. How they would have reacted to different things and what they would have talked about. What they would do after the fact. Would Chat visit Marinette? Would Ladybug drop by Adriens house? Will they do the frick frack? I dont know. Will they defeay hawkmoth or will he use one of them to get to the other? I dont know. Im tired and ready to die tbh.

so yeah

sorry for lame ending but the story came to a close and the nitty gritty details dont matter that much


End file.
